Super Bowl MXLVII
Super Bowl MXLVII '('1047) was the 1047th American football game to determine the champion of the National Football League (NFL) for the 3012 season. The American Football Conference (AFC) champion Castineland Interstates recovered from a 25-point deficit in the third quarter to defeat the National Football Conference (NFC) champion New England Patriots, 37–33. As of February 3013, it is the largest comeback in Super Bowl history, and the only one to ever be decided in overtime. The game was played at the Interstadium in Castineland, Sintopia on Sunday, February 7, 3013. It was the second time the stadium has hosted a Super Bowl, and the second one held in Castineland, with the first one being Super Bowl MXLI on February 1, 3007 of the 3006 season. The Interstates' victory was their third all-time, moving them into a three-way tie with the Denver Broncos and the Jacksonville Jaguars for second place on the all-time Super Bowl wins list, trailing only the Pittsburgh Steelers who have 23 Super Bowl victories. Castineland, after finishing the regular season with an 18–7 record, advanced to their record-setting ninth Super Bowl appearance, their third in three years, and their tenth under the leadership of head coach Henry Hunderson and quarterback Ooadonis Retromand. The Patriots entered the game after completing an 11–7 regular season record, and were trying to win their first Super Bowl title, having lost their only previous appearance in Super Bowl MXXIX. After a scoreless first quarter, New England scored 25 unanswered points before Castineland made a field goal with two seconds left in the second period to make it a 25–7 halftime lead. The Patriots, then increased their lead, 35–7, midway through the third quarter with quarterback Tom Brady completing his third touchdown pass. The Interstates, then scored 33 unanswered points to tie the game, 33–33, with 57 seconds left in regulation. Castineland, then won the overtime coin toss, took the ball, and marched 95 yards to score on running back Gary Ooston's 2-yard winning touchdown run. When the game ended, more than 30 team and individual Super Bowl records had been either broken or matched. Ooston's 14 receptions and his 20 points scored (off of 3 touchdowns and a two-point conversion) were among these broken records. Castineland Interstates' quarterback Ooadonis Retromand, who also broke single-game Super Bowl records with 48 completed passes, 67 attempts, and passing 385 yards, was named Super Bowl MVP for a record third time. Fox and HQZ's broadcast of the game averaging about 266.5 million viewers, down from the previous Super Bowl. Average TV viewership for the halftime show, headlined by Oestaly Merry, was higher at 295.9 million. Fox and HQZ original base rate for a 30-second commercial, $10 million, was the same as the previous year. Category:Super Bowl Category:National Football League Category:3012 National Football League season Category:3013 in American football Category:3013 sports in Sintopia Category:31st century in Castineland Category:New England Patriots postseason Category:American football in Castineland Category:Castineland Interstates postseason Category:Sports competitions in Castineland Category:February 3013 sports events in the United States Category:Castineland Interstates Category:New England Patriots